


A Day to Get Through

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Constangreen, Mother's Day, The Green Family - Freeform, This is not a happy piece, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: On her last Mother's Day, a concerned Miriam Green receives surprising comfort from a stranger.





	A Day to Get Through

**Author's Note:**

> As the Constangreen Server uses angst as a fuel source, we have the headcanon that Gary’s mom died when he was young. And as a result, I ended up writing this fic to unleash some feels.
> 
> For the sake of establishing stuff, Gary's parents are Jeff and Miriam. He has an older brother JJ (Jeff Junior) and a younger brother Levi.

               The forecast for Mother’s Day had called for a thunderstorm for most of the day. When her family had gone to bed the night before, thunder had been rumbling. By the time she’d woken up the next morning, the rain was less than a drizzle. She pulled on a bathrobe and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She could hear her husband working on breakfast and their sons helping him out before she even reached the last step. The sound of shushed laughter nearly made her start crying, but she told herself to hold it together.

Miriam Green refused to spend her last Mother’s Day crying.

               With such a poor diagnosis, the odds of her living another year were not good. Her husband had been doing everything he could as things got worse. She suspected her eldest son knew what was coming too, JJ was smart enough. But the younger two were too little to go through this. Levi was a baby and didn’t understand, but Gary was four and just thought that Mommy was sick and she and Daddy were trying to make it better. Soon she and Jeff would have to find a way to tell him and JJ different news.

               Putting a smile on her face, she entered the kitchen and was greeted by a herd of happy Greens. Jeff kissed her right on the bridge of her glasses with a grin before running back to the omelet he was making so it didn’t overcook. Levi laughed happily from his high chair and waved his arms. Gary and JJ were jumping all around her, each trying to hand her their homemade cards. Their joy was infectious, and Miriam started giggling with them as she sat down and pulled them on her lap to read their cards.

               The sun started to peek though the clouds as the Greens talked about what they could do during the day. Levi was pretty much content with whatever as long as his bear was with him. Jeff also did not mind wherever they went. It came down to whatever JJ and Gary could agree on, which could have been a catastrophe with their two different personalities. But they both were fine with going to the park, where they could hike one of the shorter trails and there was a playground.

               Jeff packed a picnic lunch for them to take along with them. They had to make sure that JJ didn’t have paint on face and that Gary knew he could only bring the dinosaur or the knight as his toy. She nearly forgot to put new wipes in the diaper bag for Levi before they left, but JJ reminded her and brought them to her. He looked worried about her again, but Miriam made sure to tell her she was fine. She wished she could tell him that everything would be fine, that he was going to be fine after she was gone, but she had no clue.

Jeff looked over at her as he got Levi into the car. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” she lied. “It’s going to be a good day.”

               They made it to the park in good time and Levi didn’t get cranky during the ride. After getting there, they found a trail where they could push Levi’s stroller on and took a walk. JJ happily skipped ahead, looking for interesting rocks and acorns and pointing out trees that he knew. Gary was playing with his knight toy and talking about defeating the evil dragon. Levi entertained himself by blowing spit bubbles and giggling whenever Jeff made a funny face at him. Miriam smiled at it all as the sun shined down on her family, taking in every moment of it.

               After lunch, JJ wanted to go hiking again and Gary wanted to play on the playground. Jeff offered to take JJ out on the trails while Miriam watched Gary as she tried to get Levi down for a nap. At first, she tried rocking him back and forth while paging through _The Princess Bride_. When that didn’t work, she started walking his stroller around the loop of the playground, hoping he’d fall asleep that way. However, he seemed more fussy than usual.

“Excuse me, m-ma’am? Ma’am?”

Miriam stopped turned around to see a man in a suit running after her.

“You, uh, dropped this,” he said, holding out Levi’s bear. “He belong to this little guy?”

“Yes, yes he does,” Miriam nodded, taking the bear from him. She hadn’t even realized that she’d dropped it. “Thank you so much. It explains why he’s being so cranky.”

“Not a problem,” the man smiled, but there was something sad about it. “Hopefully this makes him feel better.”

“It will,” Miriam said as she tucked the bear next to Levi.

Her baby took one look at the stranger, blew a spit bubble, and started to work at pushing the bear out again. The stranger shook his head and sighed. Something about him seemed familiar to Miriam, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. As soon as he left, she was going to realize what it was, she knew it.

“Mommy,” Gary was running towards her now. “They’re back!”

Miriam looked ahead to see Jeff and JJ coming back from their walk. Gary was staring at the man with widened, curious eyes. The stranger grinned at him, then looked over at her. The grin became laced with melancholy, as if he knew what was happening to her.

“They’re going to be okay,” he said, pushing his glasses up a little. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Miriam whipped her head back at him, frowning. “What?”

“Mom!” JJ yelled as he barreled towards her. “Mom! Mom! Guess what I found? It’s a snakeskin!”

“Really?” Miriam smiled as she bent down to get a closer look at it. “That’s so cool!”

“Eww!” Gary yelled and ran back towards the slide on the playground.

Miriam shook her head and moved her hand towards her face to push her glasses back up before freezing and turning around. The stranger was gone.

The part of herself that loved science fiction suddenly had a strange inkling about the man who’d given Levi’s bear back. How he’d phrased his words did contribute to the feeling. But logically, it wasn’t possible. Unless it did become possible in the future…

At least Miriam knew now that her family was going to be okay without her.

* * *

 

“So that’s your mum?”

Gary nodded as he walked up to where Constantine was hiding in the woods. “That’s her.”

“She seems pretty nice,” John remarked as Miriam ruffled JJ’s hair while Jeff went after little Gary hiding under the side.

“She was,” Gary agreed, watching his dad lead his teary-eyed younger self back to the rest of his family. “I don’t remember a whole lot, she died a few months later. But I remember her telling Dad she was worried about all of us one night. Thought I could ease her fears a little if I talked…”

He fell silent and shook his head. John put a hand on his shoulder. “You gonna be okay, squire?”

The time agent nodded. “Just a day to get through. I was just really missing her this time.”

“I get it. Ready to go home?”

“Yeah.”

Gary began to program his courier as John looked once more at the Green family.

“You were right though,” John told Gary as the doorway opened to his apartment. “From what you’ve told me about them, your family came out okay. And so did you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be the last time I touch the Green family.


End file.
